The Games We Play
by KC Crowe
Summary: "Abigail Granger," I heard the name. I looked around quickly and jumped immediately at the name called. "I volunteer!" Little did she know how bittersweet this moment would be until she heard the next name. "Draco Malfoy." note. yes it is a crossover.
1. Chapter 1 The Woods

**_*Authors Note - Please notice that yes, this is a crossover between The Hunger Games and Harry Potter, I had to put it under the category of just Harry Potter to show the ship being used. And yes, it is rated M for the following later reasons; smut, blood, gore, etc. Also, I made up Abigail, Hermione doesn't have a sister. If you have any further questions let me know. ENJOY!*_**

I awoke on the stone floor, from yet another dreamless sleep. As my eyes opened I began to wonder why that was. Why wasn't I dreaming? Was it because I had just run out of all my imagination? I'd hope not. Dreams are what I looked forward to at the end of each day. They were like my last hope. The things I could use to hopefully bring light into my dark world. But they didn't want to show up lately and it always made me wonder where they were hiding. Had someone stolen my dreams? If so I would have to find out whom.

There was a rustle to my right and I looked, it was my sister in the bed with my mother, Crookshanks was there too. My fat, orange cat with a disgruntled face that looked like he had been hit with a pan and the damage was permanent. Why I had chosen him all those years ago? Maybe it was the helplessness I saw in his eyes. Or the pitiful look he wore as he knew no one would be bringing him home. So I picked that fat cat right up and took him back home to Abigail. That way she would have a friend while I was out practicing my witchcraft with Ron. I smiled as I looked at the trio on the small, tiny bed. They looked so crammed on there, but at least they would be warm. There weren't any heaters for us to use in the houses everyone lived in, so your best bet at sleeping warmly was with someone else or a thick blanket. Which were kind of hard to come by so you'd just buy a bunch of thin blankets and use them.

After I was done looking at my only family I sat up as quietly as I could, trying not to wake anyone up. I went over to my drawer that I shared with both my mother and sister, reaching in to grab my scarf and wand. I needed to be wary of the temperature outside. It was surely going to be a little cold out there, because we were headed out of winter. Then I put my shoes on slowly and put my wand inside my right boot, the feel of it so familiar against my skin, so familiar and welcoming. If I ever lost my wand, in any way, whether broken, stolen, _whatever_ the matter may be, I don't know what I'd do. It's like my life-line for a lot of things. Like now as I prepare myself to go meet Ron, you never know who, or _what_ will randomly snatch you up. There are flesh eaters out in the woods and because the fence isn't turned on for what…three hours a day, something could easily attack. Or a hormonally crazed maniac could snatch you up and drag you off to his place, or somewhere else and…well, I don't think I have to continue. Then my thoughts are interrupted by a slight movement and a small grunt, coming from the bed. I turn around and look in that direction to see a slowly rising Crookshanks. "No," I whisper harshly at the ugly, orange blob of an animal, "_Lay back down you stupid cat!_"

Crookshanks lets out a muffled meow as he looks at me, like he's trying to tell me know, but he can't seem to form the words because of his stupid disgruntled mouth. _Oh god_, I think, _Why? Why did I have to choose such a stupid cat? _Another meow came from him as he stood up and stretched his stiff muscles, as if it were any use anyways with his age. I made a cut throat motion at him as I tried to make him stop all the noise he was causing. What was I doing? Cats don't understand people's requests, _sometimes_. Which came in handy sometimes, you didn't _literally_ want a cat or a dog or any other animal to kill someone. Thoughts raced through my head about what I should do. Then it snapped, I pulled out my wand as quickly as I could and pointed at him reciting the spell, "Petrificus totalus."

There was a low rumble in his throat as I watched his body go completely still, the breath I was holding back was finally able to release as I watched him become frozen. Abigail and my mother would be able to free him from his paralyzed state very easily. So I didn't pay it too much mind as I now saw _Abigail_ rustle slightly in her sleep. My eyes widened at this sight and I leave the house immediately.

When I'm out of the house I let out another sigh of relief as I tuck my wand back into my boot. Now it was time to go meet Ron. He was probably already out there skipping rocks, but then again, he didn't seem like leaving me alone much anymore. So it was probably best to go stop by his house to check and make sure first. I make my way down to his house, looking around at the rest of the houses, comparing them even though they are nothing but the same to me. All poor and poverty ridden, that was District 12 in a nut shell. No electricity, no heat, unless you built a fire or during the Capitol's stupid _Hunger Games_, which weren't actually stupid, more terrifying than anything. And that brought up the thought as to why it was so quiet today, but I remember now. Today was Reaping day.

Every year the Capitol takes on boy and one girl from each District to compete in the annual Hunger Games. A tradition set up by the Capitol after a _huge_ rebellion against them. It's something, in my opinion that tells us, "_Hey! Look at us! We rule this world and to prove it, were going to take your children between twelve and eighteen and make them fight to the death on live television for you to watch_!" Of course this was the meaning for a lot of people, especially those of us in District 12 who _never_ had a Tribute win. Well, except Snape and Umbridge, but that doesn't matter right now. But in the Hunger Games you're either the _hunter_ or the _hunted_. The way they choose this is through a random drawing system, kind of like a lottery, and the older you are, the more often you have to put your name in the bowl. They also have a tesserae, which is where you put your name in an extra time to get some grain and oil for yourself and your family. My name has been in there so many times as Ron's, I can't even remember the number anymore; I stopped counting at 40…. I wouldn't be surprised if either of us got picked at this next Reaping. I just hoped it were me and him, not him and some other girl, or some other guy and myself.

Speaking of Ron, where is he? I can sense something behind me, and I want to say it's the presence of my dearest friend, but I was grabbed from behind and my mouth was covered. I knew it wouldn't take them long enough to finally find out what Ron and I were doing in the woods. We were lucky that the people here bought our things, but what if we got a new Peacekeeper? When I took a whiff though, this Peacekeeper smelled different, _nothing _like I thought Peacekeepers from the Capitol would smell like. He smelled like dirt and various other things from the woods. "You're in big trouble young lady," he said and I relaxed myself, knowing who it was.

I bit his hand lightly to make him let go of me, when I did so he called out as he held his hand, being a little overly dramatic with all of it. "Oh don't be such a baby," I told him as I turned on my heels to face him, "You deserved it if anything _Ronald_, for scaring me like that."

I gave him a light tap on the shoulder as a smile swept across my face while we joked around with each other. "I was just playing around Hermione," he said with his own smile, "You didn't have to go and bite me."

"To make you let me go I did," I stated simply as he stopped messing with his hand, "Shall I get the bow?"

Ron and I have had to share the same bow since as long as we both could remember. Although it _is_ my bow, because my father gave it to me before died, and I shared it with Ron because well, he couldn't afford one and it would take too long to make one. He was more of a trap setter anyways, so luckily he didn't want, nor need, my bow too much. "Yes," I told him.

He ran off to go get it almost immediately and I was now left outside his house, alone. The only disadvantage of being alone right now was the silence. Sure, being out in the woods silence was absolutely needed. But in town? It was odd and put me on a slight edge, but I knew why it was so quiet. Today was Reaping day and despite the much glory the Capitol gives it, in District 12 and several other Districts, they were a day of death. All of us will gather up in the square in a couple of hours and watch as names are pulled, hoping and praying that us or the ones we love don't get chosen. Some of us are lucky to not even get chosen ever in our lives. They choose one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18, inserting their names into the Reaping jar. Some get lucky, while some face a fate worse than just death. Each year you add another name to the pot, and tesseraes I have entered, I can't even _remember_ the amount of times my name had been entered. I refused to let Abigail put her name in more than she had to, so that meant no tesserae for her. Ron had the same thing done for his little sister Ginny.

Just as soon as I finished processing my thoughts I saw him. _Draco Malfoy_. The pureblood prat that I _absolutely_ despised! He looked different this morning…. Well, he always looked different everyday ever since he helped me. It was a cold, rainy winter day and I wasn't able to go out to the forest with Ron because he had gotten sick, and that was our rule, go together or never. So I decided to go into town and buy some bread or something for my family. I went into the bread store and just my luck, Malfoy was working the front…. I swallowed everything I had to keep from saying something to him as I walked into the bakery. "Morning," he greeted me, a bit of awkwardness in his voice.

"Morning," I greeted back, a bit of a cold tone to my voice as I looked around for some bread I could buy. I picked up a loaf of bread that looked like it had been braided pretty messily. "How much," I asked him as I walked over to the counter.

I can't quite remember the amount anymore, but I do remember it being a little too costly to afford. So I sighed in disappointment and went to go put the bread back. My family was starving at this point and as I prayed for a miracle, one came my way. One that I never wanted, but received. "Hold on," I heard him speak up suddenly, "Just take it. Okay? It's on me."

I looked at him with a raised brow as I saw a _huge_ change in his behavior at this moment. Then I heard his mother yelling something from the kitchen and he waved me away quickly. I stuffed the bread in my jacket as quickly as I could and walked just as fast out. When I looked in the window I saw his mother grab his arm forcefully and pull him back into the kitchen with her. After that, I ran home as fast as my legs would carry me.

I snapped out of it when Ron came back and asked me, "What are you looking at?" When he saw him too, he had no further comments. His face drew absolutely no emotion as he looked at him, Ron knew _exactly_ how I felt about him and he took my wrist before leading me to the broken fence.

We climbed underneath the broken part of the fence one after the other, Ron first, then I. When we got to the other side we immediately made our way to the woods. We didn't have to go there too quickly or too fast, we knew that no one really cared about us going out there. They just wanted the meat to sell and buy. So no one questioned them. I took the bow from Ron as I looked around for a target. Ron on the other hand went around, checking his snares to see if he got anything. He had caught a few rabbits and smiled as he put them in his bag, before walking over to me. "Find anything yet," he asked me, why was he talking?

I shushed him harshly, letting him know he was being _daft_ by talking out here. _Perfect_, I thought as she pulled out an arrow and trained her bow on the creature. Slowly I pulled the bow back, remembering everything my father taught me, and as I let out a slow and steady breath, I released the arrow. The arrow went flying right from my bow and into the eye of the squirrel. A part of me felt ripped away when I did that, killed another creature. But I needed to do it in order to keep my family alive, for many years I had such trouble doing anything even _remotely_ to what I had just done, but now. It was such a breeze I could do it in my sleep, I would just have a little guilt inside of me afterwards. Which is why I wouldn't be cut out for the games, I would feel too awful about taking someone's life. Hopefully it would not be my name pulled today, but seeing as the amount of names I entered, getting chosen was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2  Reaping Day

After Ron and I were done in the woods we took about a five minute break just to eat and talk. He talked about his sister and how she would be going to school soon to start learning about spells and potions and the other things we had to learn. Also, he had wanted to set up a day where Abigail could go over and hang out with Ginny; we set out date for a week after today. Everything seemed so perfect and quiet, like anything could happen today. We felt so free out here, like nothing could touch us, the woods was our home. A couple of chuckles and laughs came from us as we nibbled on a couple of crackers, making sure they lasted. "We could just run away you know?" Ron mentioned with a smile out of the blue.

"Yes we could," I played along, "We could just run away."

I could feel the slight sarcastic tone in my voice and I wanted to soften it, but he knew that we couldn't just run away…. I also wasn't going to mention it right now. We were having too much fun, I didn't want to ruin that moment with him, with my best, and only friend. But the gong of a drum and a song that told us it was time to gather in the square, snapped us back into reality. The smiles on our faces and the joy in our throats faded quickly as we shot up from where we were sitting and ran back to the fence as fast as we could. I handed Ron the bow to take home, along with the arrows, as I carried our game bag to my house.

When I got to my house, my mother and sister were already prepared and ready to go. "Hermione Granger," my mother scolded, "Where have you be-"

"Not now mom," I interrupted her quickly as I set my bag down near the door. "Crookshanks no," I said to the fat cat when I noticed him trying to get into the bag. Then I walked over to Abigail and took the brush she had probably set down minutes ago.

I ran the brush through my curly and knotted hair until all the knots came out. Then my mom came over to me with a dress and I ripped my own off quickly. I can't believe we spent that much time in the woods…. Everyone was supposed to be in the square by the ending of the anthem and the gong of the second drum. And judging from the amount of time had already gone by, we had four minutes.

So I rushed and put the dress on my mother handed to me, not even noticing or taking down the details as to what it looked like. Then I brushed my hair again and took my sister's hand, along with my mother's and we all went running to the square.

We got there, _just _as the second gong went off. I kept kicking myself for doing that to them, making us almost late. My mother broke off to one side where the adults and those over 18 got to stay, aka, the lucky ones, while Abigail and I went off to another. We watched as Umbridge went on stage, dressed all in pink from head to toe, she reminded me of a pink flamingo, yet you would never see one here, or anywhere for that matter. Even her hair was dyed pink! Her suit was a bubble gum pink, her nails were magenta, and her shoes the same magenta as her nails. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen," she chipped happily into the microphone, "Today is a big day my children. We will choose one young man and one young woman to be our champions." The smile on her face made me sick as she continued talking about the rebellion. My eyes found Snape sitting in a chair and he looked so worn…. Then I saw the bottle of liquor in his hand.

Ever since he won the games, he's taken up the habit of drinking. I almost felt sorry for him, until I was old enough to realize he could've helped himself fight against those urges. When he looked back at me I looked away just as quickly and directed my attention back up at Umbridge.

Instead of listening to her speech I decided to think about other things. Like how it was so weird being separated, girls and boys…. We would all be going to the same place, so why not let us be together until we got called? I was so used to being with Ron all the time, but I should be used to it, I've been over here on the girl's side for the past 5 years. "Ladies first now," Umbridge announced, her high pitch voice ringing in my ears and breaking me from my thoughts.

I watched as she slowly reached in and grabbed a random piece of paper. It was in that suspenseful moment I realized I'm wearing one of my mother's dresses, and I must now act more grown, and brave. She opened the paper slowly and it bugged me how much she was putting into this! As she opened the slip, my hand squeezed Abigail's hand a little tighter, and I could feel her eyes inch up to my face to see my emotions. Of which I was good controlling at the moment, but I knew by her squeezing back she was just as afraid as I was. "Abigail Granger," I heard the name called.

It took me a moment to realize what happened until they pried Abigail from my hands and she was crying my name for me to help her, "Hermione!"

"Wait-" I said pushing through people as time finally caught up to me, trying to get through them to my little sister. The crying from Abigail was unbearable; I needed to get to her. Aurors held me back as I thought all was lost. "I volunteer," I said to myself, wondering what could get her out of this, and I suddenly knew that phrase would. "I volunteer," I yelled even louder, "_I volunteer!_"

Everyone fell silent and the Aurors released me. I saw a smirk spread across Umbridge's face and I felt even more disgusted. Why was she so happy about this? I kept my head held high as I made sure they all saw me as strong and it worked. The Aurors put Abigail back on the ground and she ran over to me immediately, "Hermione _no_!"

My arms wrapped around her tightly as I continued to look up at Umbridge and keep my cool "It's okay Abigail," I told her, "You are strong. Stay strong for me." I gave her a tighter hug before I kissed the top of her head and made my way up the stage.

One of the Aurors guided me up there as the other took Abigail from me. "_No_," she screamed again.

It took everything in me to keep from jumping down and running with her in my arms. But I had to stand up there and I had to participate in their games…. Something I _never_ wanted to do. I watched again as Umbridge went over to the bowl with the boys names in them. A part of me hoped Ron would get chosen because I wouldn't be in the arena with a stranger. But I knew that that was selfish and that I shouldn't be hoping that because he could help keep my family alive.

Again, she reached in slowly and opened the slip with care as if it were a child. Then the name was called. A name that I never wanted to be anywhere _near _me. Someone I had despised since I was a child. "Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3  Departure

I couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy! Why was he on this platform with me? Better yet, why was I up here on the platform with him? "Thank you one and all," Umbridge said as I stole a glance at Draco, glaring at him. But he simply looked away and out over the crowd.

"Hold on," Snape butt in randomly, "I want to say something." He was obviously as drunk as he looked as he stood up to announce something. I saw all the cameras point at him and I was relieved when they were off of me for once, because I knew they would be on me for a while now. He stumbled up to the front of the stage and opened his mouth to speak. "I-" he got out before he wobbled heavily and fell down to the ground off the platform.

I let out a gasp as I knew that probably hurt. Some Aurors came in to take him away and I watched as they did. He was a little out of control at the moment, so it was best he not appear on television right now. "Thank you all," Umbridge repeated with a clearing of her throat, "Family and friends can visit the Tributes in the Justice Building, the rest of you run run now."

Another smile on her face and I swear if I was allowed to I would punch it right off her face. What was so bloody special about children going into an arena to fight to the death? Then I kind of figured she had to be that way, because that was the way she was raised. The ministry actually caring for her and taking care of her. Before we left though there was something the crowd began to do. They touched their three middle fingers to their lips and raised them in the air. Everyone. Even Ron. I looked directly at him and I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, bringing a small sting to them. This was a sign of respect and honor in our District. Aurors then herded everyone out of the square and the others took us to the building where we would say our good-byes.

When we got into the building it was nicely polished and shiny, something you would see in District 1, not here. Draco was taken to a room and I to another. "Stay here," a thick Auror told me as he almost shoved me into the room.

Of course I was going to wait here. Where else could I go? No where…. I walked around before taking a seat on one of the couches. It was soft and made from red velvet, if I won the games I could have something like this in a brand new house of my own. They let friends come in first of course, one by one, before they allowed family in.

First was someone who I hadn't talked to in a while, but was pretty close friends with. Pansy Parkinson. She had dated Draco once and during that time she had been awfully rude to me, so we didn't talk at all unless they were sharp, piercing words of hate. But when they split I saw a change in her and she almost seemed kind. "Hey," she said with a smile to me after the Aurors gave her instructions. "How are you?"

How was I? Was she really asking me this? I had to calm down though, because the Aurors of course were listening, and I had to stay both strong and pretend like I was proud to be a part of this. But I wasn't, and I would be sure to let that out pretty soon. "I'm good," I told her with a smile, "A little pissed that Malfoy is in this with me."

She gave me a nod like she understood. "I know," she told me. She was given a warning that her time was almost up and she pulled something from her pocket quickly. "Here," she told me, "You are allowed gifts and a token to wear for your District. Take this please. It's a mockingjay."

I took the pin from her and looked at the design. The creature lying within a circle looked as beautiful as they were in real life. I had never seen one, but they had all but gone extinct. Which was sad because these beauties were one of the many things that brought hope to us. Then again the ministry didn't want to give any of us hope. They used to carry messages from District to District during the rebellion, letting other Districts know what was going on in another. But now everything was secret. None of us in District 12 would know what was going in District 4 and them about us. It was annoying that we were so cut off. Speaking of getting cut off an Auror walked in and told Pansy, "Time for you to go miss."

Pansy stood up and told me, "Good bye, Hermione. Good luck."

Her head gave a small bow before she walked out and…Narcissa walked in? What was she doing here? "Hello Granger," she used my last name to address me, "I just wanted to um…wish you luck. And if you could please keep Draco in line?"

I could feel the awkward oozing from the walls and filling the room "Thank you Narcissa," I told her with a biting of my lip.

I saw something in her hand wrapped up in paper, what was it? Probably something from their family bakery no doubt. "Um," she said taking a seat next to me swiftly as to try and rid of the discomfort we both felt in the room. He was her son and now I was going to have to kill him, how was I going to live with that now? "Here," she said handing me the paper bundle, "They're chocolate chip."

She flashed me a smile as I took the gift from her, "Thank you. And I will be sure to watch him for you." I could feel the tension lessen as we now both smiled at each other.

I checked the cookies to just look at them as she was given a warning about time. Then I felt arms wrap about me suddenly and I gasped as I put the cookies in my lap as I wrapped my arms around her slowly and hesitantly. It was weird hugging the mother of someone I would be killing, and it made it worse was that I didn't really like her either…. But this was a time of farewell and I knew she was coming to me because she knew I would be the closest thing to help her son would get in the arena. "Time to go miss Malfoy," an Auror told her.

"Take care of him please," she whispered in my ear before releasing the hug, "For me."

Then she walked out of the room, leaving me there with many questions. Abigail ran in after her and tackled me on the couch. "Don't go please," she begged me as I hugged her tightly. Where was Ron? Was he avoiding me? He should've been next…. But right now I had more important things to do.

"Abigail you know I have to go," I told her, holding back the tears that were yet again stinging my eyes. I had to stay strong for her though, for everyone, even myself. But was it really for myself? Or was it for others? I was doing a lot for everyone else, what was I doing for myself? I shrugged the idea of myself completely out of the question. I didn't matter right now, Abigail did. What was she going to do when I went in to the arena? She was going to have to watch me fight for my life, hoping I wouldn't die, and when I did she would be watching every detail of the process. "Abigail you have to stay strong for me please," I begged her slightly as I hugged her tighter. I had to close my eyes to keep the flood gates from flowing over. I brought her face up to look up at me and I told her, "No matter what Abigail Belle Granger, you stay _strong_. Don't let _anyone_ take you down. You keep fighting a good fight when the world closes around you. Abigail, you stay _strong_. No matter _what _happens."

I looked her in the eyes to make sure she knew how serious I was and kissed her forehead. Her eyes dropped to the paper in my lap and I unfolded it, handing her one. "Here," I offered, "Take it, as I treat." I gave her a warm smile, trying to give her hope.

She took the cookie from me and picked up the pin that was laying on the couch next to me. I could tell she recognized what it was and she put the cookie down for a moment to take it in her hand. Then she looked up at me and asked, "Can I pin it to you?"

"Of course," I told her as I watched her undo the back. Then she took a piece of my dress and pinned the token to it. "Thank you Abbie," I told her with another smile.

Then the Aurors came in and told her, "You have one last guest, let's go little Granger."

"I love you Hermione," she said one last time before taking her cookie and leaving the room. I could see the sulk and the sadness on her face and again I had to tell myself, _Stay strong, Hermione Jean Granger. Don't let them see your weakness_. Then Ron walked into the room and I stood suddenly. "Ron? I thought my mother would b-"

He walked right up to me quickly and cupped my face in his hands, planting his lips right onto mine. I kissed back for only a second before I practically shoved him off. "What was that for," I asked, my voice a little harsh as I asked him what it was for. He buried his hands in his pocket as he looked at the floor. "Ronald Weasley _answer_ me," I commanded him to give me a reason as to why he did that.

"I dunno," he said with an awkward shift from his left leg to his right, giving me a shrug as he looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"I think we can forget about it," I said as I sat back down on the couch slowly. The feeling of his lips lingered on mine and it drove me crazy. Not the good crazy either, the kind that bugs you and keeps eating at you.

"I'll uh," he said with tension filling the room again. I thought it left with Narcissa, "I'll go now…."

I almost called for him to come back, but he had already scampered off. Then I let out a sigh as the Aurors came in and told me, "Time to leave." Now I was to get on a train and be on that train for a good three days with Draco on board. Then I would be at the Head Quarters for the ministry and prepare. This was going to be interesting, and torturous.


	4. Chapter 4 Train Ride

_***Author's Note: Hello there! For those of you following this fic still thank you! I'm bringing it back now and I hope y'all will forgive me for not updating! BUT I AM GOING TO UPDATE IT FROM NOW ON I PROMISE YOU! Please also forgive that this chapter's a little short, but I'll DEFINITELY make it up for every one of you 3 Again, thank you!***_

When I climbed onto the train I took in my surroundings once again. It was like a whole house in here, and it looked just like the inside of the Justice Building. Everything was so clean and polished, it made me wonder why they didn't put this much money or time towards their citizens, and spent it all on things such as trains, the games, and keeping order. I stood at the window looking at my District through it. This could be the last time I saw those broken faces, and I hated that. The last time, the last look, I would see on my sister's face was pain and just pure brokenness. It was heartbreaking and I clenched my fists and swallowed a lump in my throat to keep the tears down. She couldn't see me cry, not when she needed to stay strong for us both. I looked around the crowd for Ron, I would expect him to be with my mother and sister, but he wasn't there. And I knew that was because he didn't want to watch me leave, he had kissed me in the Justice Building and I as I stood there I began to realize why…. Did he really have feelings for me?

Then I watched as Draco joined me on the train, stealing a glare at him as he did so before going to sit down on the couch. I still couldn't believe all of this was happening…. The Reaping, the games, my being a volunteer, the boy I was going to fight against was coincidentally my enemy already. Everything, especially the walls, was closing around me, I felt suffocated and I actually almost gagged at the lack of air I was getting. So I slowly made my way over to the pearl white couch, bringing my legs to my chest as the train took off.

I was sitting there for a good, I don't know, half an hour, just staring at the gold patterns on the couch. All I could think about right now was home. That's when it finally hit me. The tears. They just seemed to flow out of nowhere, and I couldn't find the off switch. I buried my face in my knees as I let it all out, knowing no one was in here. Everyone went to rooms while I was allowed to stay out here on my own. I didn't mind, but they should care more shouldn't they? It didn't matter, I was going to die anyways, but that still gave them no right to ignore me…it was rude…. My arms wrapped tightly around my legs as I now began sobbing. Then someone's voice interrupted my breakdown. "They wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready."

I looked up at Malfoy and snapped. "Piss off!"

I really wasn't having anything right now, even if he didn't do anything to provoke me. I also knew this phrase was about to get me in deep trouble, mainly because I didn't think about it before I said it. He really only told me dinner was ready, so why was I shouting? "What is wrong with you," he sneered at me, "I have done _nothing_ to you, Granger. I'm trying to help and I wasn't the one who pulled your sister's name out of there to make sure you volunteered."

I saw the scowl on his face and that drove me to further anger. "I'm not eating," I said bitterly.

"And why not?" he asked me, and I simply looked away, I didn't have to listen to him (nor did I have to answer him), but of course he kept talking. "You act as if you're this strong and confident person and as soon as everyone turns their backs you fall to pieces. I understand that but I thought you were completely strong Granger. Looks like I was wrong."

A scoff escaped his lips and my head snapped back to look at him. "If you want me to be so nice to you start being civil Malfoy," I told him, "Because it's me against everyone out there, and vice versa. So we might as well try and act civil before the real games begin."

"You ask me to be civil, Granger," he said to me sharply, "But as I recall you _did_ snap at me first. And I believe I was offering you something that keeps you alive. Now come and eat. That's _not_ a request."

As I glared at his steel blue eyes, I knew this was no game and I could tell his hatred for me right now was just as strong as my hatred for him. But there was something deeper lying within, and I wanted to know what it was. Or at least I felt like in his head there was something there that I didn't know about, and I needed to find out what that was.

I stood, putting things to the side for now, and followed Malfoy to the dining area. He pushed open a white door and revealed the room with a nice wooden table before myself and him. There were place mats with white plates trimmed with gold on them and a bouquet of flowers in a clear glass vase in the middle of the table. Snape sat at the head of the table, his food rather untouched, but the bottle of liquor that sat beside him was more than half way empty. Umbridge sat to his right, a seat down, surely not wanting to smell the alcohol that tainted his breath and stained his tongue.

My eyes danced across the table to notice more things there such as some sort of meat and some soup that looked like it held the same meat, then there were some rather big dinner rolls with a plate of butter beside of them and a butter knife. Next my eyes pulled up to watch where Malfoy was sitting so I could sit as far away from him as possible. "Hello Miss Granger." I heard my name leave the drawled lips of the grown man sitting there in all black, a glass of liquor ready to tip back in his throat. "Where were you?" he asked me before he took a large swig of his drink.

"In the hall," I answered; taking a seat on the side Umbridge was sitting on, but sat two seats from her. I was rather glad that the table was long, giving me plenty of seat choices where I wouldn't like to be bothered by any of them.

"Bawling her eyes out," Malfoy had added and I shot him a glare. "What? You were."

He scowled at me and the sneer stayed on his face as he proceeded to take a roll from the basket and put it on his plate, along with the white meat that sat beside of it. I tore my eyes away from him and filled my bowl up with the soup. I wanted a roll of my own, but seeing as I didn't want to talk to anyone I was okay with just the soup. When I had the bowl filled about half way I thought that that was enough and took my spoon in my hand, scooping up some soup in the metal, and blew on it gently.

It bugged me that the Capitol could seem to afford such lavish things and able to keep my soup hot while I wasn't there when there was a poverty problem going on in places like District 12. "How long is this trip going to take?" Malfoy raised a fork full of meat to his mouth just after the shy question was asked.

"A few days," Umbridge said patting her lips with her napkin.

I finally took the first swallow of my soup, realizing I was paying too much attention to everything else. As soon as it touched my tongue I had this urge to just let my face fall into the bowl. The taste was amazing and I wanted to eat this for as long as I could. Is this what the people who lived in the Capitol ate? It had to be, part of me was angry with the fact that they kept this kind of food from us, but the other part just wanted to eat. The food from my home tasted like rubbish compared to this and I knew why they gave us this food. To make us feel safe and to make us think everything's okay before we go out and face our death. I'm sure some of the other Districts were having a larger meal and/or better. District 1 was probably used to this so they no doubt had some other sort of lavish dinner that was bigger than ours.

These thoughts slowly dropped away as I ate the bread, drank the water, and almost slurped my soup down my throat. Everything taste so good, but I also had to remember that I couldn't eat too much for after we got off the train in a few days I'd be training. But that didn't mean I couldn't indulge tonight.


End file.
